Monster Hunter a Different Tale
by Axitros
Summary: Join our hunters on a different hunting adventure. With an airship and a crew hungry for a good hunt, no monster is safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome aboard

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, first fanfic, I love Monster Hunter, Lets go<strong>

* * *

><p>It had all happened so fast. One day she was a daughter to two semi-retired hunters living a quiet life on the great frontier, the next she was on the crew of the Raptor. The Raptor was a beautiful thing, a large airship who's top deck alone could easily hold 2 sandships and for almost 15 years had been in shambles after being caught in the crossfire of territory being contested by an Alatreon and a Kushla Dora but once again it was airborne. Being the daughter off two of its previous crew members it had only seemed natural for Alice to sign up as a candidate as she had always wanted to hunt like her parents before her. Alice was a fairly tall for a 16 year old girl and wore a blue casual hunters outfit. her long hair a pleasant shade of vermillon red with a pair of striking spring green eyes to boot.<p>

having just borded the airship, she didn't know what to do. Unpacking wasn't all too hard as she had brough mostly clothes, a few books and a few other miscellaneous belongings. Having not yet meet her roommate had made Alice slightly nervous as this was gonning to be the person she was going to a good chunk of her time with and having a million different thought in her head didn't help. Her roommates desk was littered with books, ranging from "Levaiathans 101" to "The Night of the Lucent Shadow".

_An avid reader? Well that a front I could relate to her in_. She thought to herself

Before she knew she had spent several minutes aimlessly going about doing various random things as she sorted through all her nervous thoughts.

_She reads right? So if its a worst case scenario I can use that to forge a mutual respect at bare minimum. But why make that assumption? For all I know she could be my second half, my sister I never had, my-_

Her Traill of was abruptly interrupted by the room door, a girl her age entering the door, holding a book. She was slightly shorter than Alice and wore a white casual hunters outfit with a short shoulder length cornflower blue hair, complemented by a pair of orchid eyes.

"You must be Alice," the other girl said, politely shaking Alice's hand "my names Maya, nice to meet you."  
>"So you know, my name already? great! The names Alice! wait you already knew that. whatcha reading there?" Alice said in a very forward but friendly manner. Sightly taken back by her roommates change in demeanor he took a second to process before replying.<br>"Stormbound Tides," Maya replies  
>"Now thats a good book. My favorite part is when-. No, I wont spoil it for you," Alice said, a grin spreading across her face.<br>"Maya, I think we will be great friends." And with that Alice dragged her off to the training room.

_And to think that I was nervous about meeting my roomate, Alice though to herself_ . The girls had just finished an intense training regime (With Maya being initially reluctant to join). What surprised Alice the most was Maya's choice in weapon. Given her smaller build, Alice would have thought that the smaller girl would have used a Sword and Shield or a set of Dual blades, but to the redheads surprise her blue haired companion favored the hunting horn.  
>"You are a demon," Maya panted, using her hunting horn to keep herself from collapsing.<br>"A hunter must be in good shape right," Alice said half laughing.  
>"Lets meet up at the top deck after we shower?" Maya suggested<br>"Sound like a plan."

The top deck was filled with people. A couple of older hunters where telling old hunting stories to a group of younger hunters of how they had bested the likes of the Deviljho. Another hunter dressed in what seemed to be Yukomo Style armor was playing a game of cards with a two Shakalaka. At last Alice found Maya sitting with an older man by the dragonator.  
>"So you are Alice," the older man began "The name's Sid, Im Captain of this ship, nice to finally meet you."<br>"Sid told me that your parents sailed with this ship before it fell, is that true?" Maya asked.  
>"They did, did you know them?" Alice asked Sid.<br>"Know them? Damon and Lena where my best friends! While they hunted the beasts I tended to the ship as an engineer and on multiple occasions, their wounds. I tell you, your parents had a knack of angering monster. That said without said, it was probably all those times I tended to their wounds that we became such close friends."  
>"So whats our next mission Captain?" Maya asked.<br>"We are currently mapping out as of yet, unexplored areas of the frontier and record what monster are indigenous to those areas. So far no big Hunts are planed, but feel free to hunt once we have landed, Maybe you will find a new species of monster." Sid said, grinning as he said the last part.  
>"We should head inside. Looks like rain."<br>"Is it me or is the storm approaching us?" Alice said gazing into the storm clouds.  
>"I sure your just imagi-"<p>

Before Sid could finish an ear shattering roar emanated from the clouds. Leaving everyone at the deck either in shock or fear.

"Shanthien!" Sid roared "Novice Hunters get beneath deck, the rest of you arm the ballistas! Alice sound the hunting gong, we are going to need all the help we can get to kill this thing." Sid said grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>So How did I do? What could I have done better? This is my first fanfic, so some critique would help.<strong>

**I will take a few liberties with the monsters to make everything feel a bit more reel, or as real as monster hunter gets anyway. On a side note I though of leaving a small character bio at the end of each chapter to give a bit more info on the characters, tell me how you feel about that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Leviathan of the Heavenly Sea

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I will take a few liberties with monsters. Don't worry though, elder dragons wont be super watered dow but in the end monsters, no matter how formidable their species are individuals and all different. As the are of different ages, builds, etc kinda like us.<strong>

* * *

><p>POV: Maya<p>

Alice sounding the gong hadn't helped. Instead the top deck was in chaos, novice hunter panicking to get below deck, even some(if not most) of the senior hunters where wearing nervous or fearful expressions. As for the dragon, well the gong had seemingly further agitated it more than anything else, not helping the hunters' predicament. Maya herself was doing the best she could not to let the fear show.

_An elder dragon!? While i'm no novice i'm certainly not ready to take this on!_ Maya though half panicking.

Maya was currently donning a set of Quropeco armor alongside a Heavy bagpipe. Standing next to her was Alice in Wroggi armor welding a pair of brother flames dual blades. Maya gave alice a look of uncertainty.

"Do you think we are waling out of this one alive?"

"We better," Alice arrogantly snorted, in a blatant attempt to mask her fear "This is our first hunt right? Lets try not to make it our last."

The roaring in the clouds was getting gradually closer, leaving the various of 3 dozen hunters on the top deck even more scared. But then the sounds stop.

"Did it leave?" asked a male hunter in Arzuros armor, who was currently arming a ballista.

"Well that was anticlimactic," said a female hunter in ingot gear "well looks like we get t-"

Before she got to finish, the Shanthien had violently landed straight onto the center of the deck with such force that the most of the hunters lost their footing and leaving some scrambling for their dropped weapons. A group of hunters proceed to charge the beast, only to be blasted by one of it's electric blasts. The dragon then unexpectantly charges group of hunters, ending its charge with a surprise tail whip, knocking back a large group of hunter. While it narrowly missed Maya, Alice wasn't as lucky and was sent barreling away.

"Heya! Why don't you pick on some one your on shakalaka-size!" One of the Shakala yelled at the beast, as him and his fellow shakalaka started dancing tauntingly, yelling various words in their native toung that could only be profane.

This further angered the already enraged Shanthien, making it blindly charge out of blind rage. Just as it looked like the duo where going to get hit, they dived away with surprising speed, leaving the elder dragon hurtling towards a dragonator being fired by a boy her age in Yukumo style armor. The force of the dragonator sent the monster hurtling backwards onto its back leaving it exposed. The dragon seemed to be having trouble regaining it bearings and if as on cue a hunter yells a battle cry.

"Everybody attack!"

Before she know it, Maya found herself alongside Alice and seemingly every other hunter charging the beast.

"We got you know you glorified fish!" Yelled a hunter charging.

But as victory for the hunters seemed within reach, their plan came crashing down.

"NO! don't get close! its a trap!" yelled a voice behind her.

Turing her head mid charge, she saw the boy in Yukumo armor alongside two other hunters and the shakalaka duo. Turning her head back toward the Shanthien, she could only watch in dread at what was unfolding. In an instant the elder dragon was on its feet coming up in a mix of a tail whiplash and a burst of electric energy, knocking all hunters surrounding it back. Using the same momentum in charged forward, attacking all in front of it with a thundering charge and amongst those people where Alice and Maya.

_We just can't catch a break, huh? _Maya thought to herself bracing for impact.

But where she expected pain and lighting, she found none. Instead she found herself, Alice and 2 other be pulled by their collars out of its charge by the boy in Yukumo armor. Regaining her bearings, she found that another group had been saved by an older man in Diablos armor in a similar fashion and a group in the center saved by a man in Glacial Agnaktor armor, whom had used a Brachydios lance shield to protect the hunters.

"Get down!" Yells the man with the lance as a bolt fires from a ballista maned by the two Shakalaka, hit the Shanthien straight in the face.

As the dragon is sent Hurtling to the other end of the ship, the three hunters get into a triangular formation alongside the two shakalaka. The boy stands in the center drawing a sword with blue markings that should have been far to big to fit in its black scabbard, the man in Diablos armor also proceeded to draw his weapons, a pair of salamander dual swords. The five worked in remarkable sync, dogging and attacking with chaotic accuracy and grace, never getting in each other's way. After a heated battle the elder dragon grew more enraged, but before it could act the five where on it again. The lance wielder thrust his out, but riding his lance where the two shakalaka, jumping on to the beasts head as the dark lance made contact. At the same time, the man in Diabolos armor lunged for the beast and as he lunged, the boy wielding the sword with blue markings, jumped on his shoulders, vaulting towards the dragon's back. Slime and fire struck the beast from the front, as the men mercilessly struck and slashed at the beast's front. The shakalaka duo where holding on to the beasts head for dear life, using their hunting clubs to brutally smash the beast in its eyes and with one final blow, the boy in Yukumo armor used the momentum of his vault to deliver one last brutal slash down its body. With one last roar the beast falls dead on the deck.

The other hunter could only stand in awe as the 3 hunters alongside the shakalaka duo stood victorious over the elder dragon's corpse.

"Elder Dragon or not, to us your just a glorified Lagiacrus," The boy said "And where we have killed our fair share."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Please let me know. And props to you who know what sword I was writing about, I will reveal later, so if you don't know don't worry.<strong>

**As promised a small character Bio to mark this chapters end.**

**Name: Alice Briar **

**Age: 16**

**Height: 173cm (roughly 5.7 feet)**

**Hair: Vermillion red**

**Eyes: Spring green**

**Place of Origin: The Great Frontier, Mezeporta**

**Weapon(s) of choice: Dual Blades(well versed)**

**Likes: Hunting, reading, exploring, Leviathan Sushi(particularly Ludroth)**

**Dislikes: Boredom, Helplessness,**

**Alice is the daughter of Damon and Lena, two hunters that sailed the Raptor prior to its fall 15 years previous. She is energetic, but that alongside a pair of dual blades and some dash juice can lead to her biting of more than she can chew. Despite her recklessness she is deeply caring for her friends and loved ones once. A very forward person at times.**


	3. Update:

**The story hasn't been dropped. Im just doing a bit of research on monster hunter frontier monsters for our hunter to fight as they currently are in the frontier. I will probably use monsters that appear in western releases of the franchise as I have actually hunted them personally, so when I write about a monster like Dhuragaua I am going to assume that has moves like other pseudo-wyverns like Tigrez, Nargacuga and Barioth.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Tanzia Trio (plus two)

* * *

><p><strong>Alright new chapter! Did the Shanthien seem to easy? well good because think of in as the Ceadeus in mh3u, it gave you a taste for whats to come but did little to prepare you. I was going "last low rank boss""early high rank boss" with this particular Shanthien, but there will probably be more coming and they will be much stronger(eventually, it might take a while). Enjoy**

* * *

><p>POV: Kai<p>

He could feel them staring, they always did. Once they saw him in action they would always stand star struck, but the praise and compliments would wear thin. His peers saw him as a lone wolf prodigy, his superiors as someone only to be professionals approached and while this had left him with a hard time to make friends, it hadn't left him without them. He had Andrin and Nils, whom he had been hunting with since he joined with the Tanzian branch of the guild. He also had Cha-Cha and Kayamba, the two shakalaka he had met when he was stationed in Moga. He also had the rest of his hunting gang back in tanzania, but he wouldn't be going there anytime soon.

_Could be worse _He thought to himself

* * *

><p>POV: Alice<p>

It wasn't a mystery that Alice wanted to know more about her savior in Yukomo gear, but what she didn't know is that it would be easier than she thought.

The Shanthien had burnt her right arm to the point where some of the medics on board thought she might never hunt again, but out of all people to help her, the boy came.

"How does your arm feel?" He asked gently.

"I can barely feel anything, but where I can feel it hurts like hell." Alice said biting down on her teeth as he unwrapped her bloodied bandages. What she saw made her slightly sick. Her arm was charred with small sparks of lightning emanating from it.

"Residual lightning blight, don't worry," He assured her. "Cha-Cha get me some nullberies, Kayamba, some fresh bandages." He proceeded to crush the nullberies with a mortar and pestal then droped it into a large bowl of water. He mixed in what appeared to be gloamgrass and various other plants leaving the water mint green. Lastly, he gingerly dipped the bandages into the mix before wrapping them around Alice's arm.

The effect where immediate. The pain drastically died down leaving her arm numb. She carefully tested her fingers before the boy gently took hold of her right wrist.

"Try not to use your arm for another hour or so. After that you should be fine but absolutely no strenuous activity, those bandages only come of when i say so, ok?"

"Yeah," she said bewildered by what had just transpired.

He gave her a small smile before standing up, only to feel her good hand grab his before he could start walking.

"Your name?" Alice asked sleepily, the soothing effects off her mint green bandages almost working too well. "Give me your name."

"Kai," he smiled, this time a larger and more happy one. "Kai Watatsumi." She heard him answer before giving in to sleep

* * *

><p>Alice woke up from a wonderful sleep. Unlike most mornings, the part where she would normally shamble out of bed like a zombie was absent. After a quick stretch, she saw Maya sitting on a chair by her bedside.<p>

"Morning sleepy head," Maya greeted her.

"How long have I been in the med bay for?" Asked Alice, still not fully awake.

"A bit over a day." Maya responded "That Shanthien did a number on you."

"Yeah," Alice responded, when the speakers came into action, notifying the all aboard that they where going to land. "Where are we landing at?"

"Temakal, its a new settlement out by the coast of uncharted frontier territory, it looks over the howling sea. I heard that its filled to the brim with high ranking hunter and even some G ranked ones due to the monsters of the lands stile being unknown." Maya said, almost visibly trembling with excitement.

"Yeah I can't wait." Alice said.

"You sure you can hunt with that arm of yours?" Maya asked, eyebrow raised.

"This thing?" Alice said, gesturing towards her injured limb. "Kai said it would get better if I took it easy."

"Kai?"

"He was the boy who finished the Shanthien. Kai Watatsumi." Alice answered.

Maya's face suddenly went into shock.

"Did you say Watatsumi?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You might want to see this," She said pulling out a copy of someones guild card from a hunting ledger she was carrying. The card was labeled "Azerith Watatsumi" the surname and the the impressive hunting record catching her eye.

"Must run in the family then," Alice half mumbled.

"Well I guess we could just ask him about his relation to Temakal's guild chief." Maya suggested

"What do you mean "guild chief"?"

"I knew there was something I forgot to mention."

* * *

><p>She found Kai down in the quest hall, inquisitively inspecting the questing board alongside the two shakalaka and two other hunters. One a man with harlequin green hair, beard a mustache the other with a plain brown mullet. It took her a second or two to realize it was the other hunters that had fought the Shanthien with him. Noticing her and Maya, he walked over quest in hand.<p>

"Alice just the person I was looking for. That arm of your should be good now." he said, gesturing towards her arm. "If I may?" He said, unwrapping her bandages, revealing a healthy arm. "See? good as new."

Giving her arm a few gentle stretches, she could only marvel at his handiwork.

"So I take it you two are going on the mass hunt?"

"Mass hunt?" Maya asked.

"With the monsters being relatively unknown in these parts, the guild decided to have hunters off all ranks be released out in a massive horde to hunt all monsters and gather all resources available to them and later report back to the guild. Hunts like these usually stretch across multiple days, sometimes even weeks and are more akin to expeditions in some regards, so pack well." Kai explained, a broad smile on his face "On these kinds of hunts you will meet all kinds of hunters so I would go if I where you."

"Sounds fun, I'm in!" Alice said

"Same goes for me," Maya added "I just hope there will be less elder dragons this time around."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Excuse the wait! I had a bit of issues saving the story and a few things came up so its later than expected. The mass hunt will hold up for a long while and just putting this out there; I love my Brute Wyverns and Pseudo Wyverns so a few of those here and there will be expected.<br>****Character Bio Time!**

**Name: Maya Winters  
><strong>

**Age: 16  
><strong>

**Height: 168cm (roughly 5.5 feet)  
><strong>

**Hair: Cornflower Blue  
><strong>

**Eyes: Chartreuse(maybe a bit softer) Yellow  
><strong>

**Place of Origin: Pokke Village  
><strong>

**Weapon(s) of choice: Hunting Horn(well versed)  
><strong>

**Likes: Reading(Like a lot), Hunting History, Weapons(more like a pastime), shiny colorful things**

**Dislikes: Bad Books, A certain monster(?)**

**Born and raised in the Tundra of Pokke, Maya has been taught to play the hunting horn since she was little to brighten up even the harshest of winters, even if only a little. Having sailed with the Raptor for a bit longer, she made herself a set of Qurupeco armor, being attracted to it primarily for its vibrant colors, with the song bonuses being an added bonus in her book. Can be somewhat shy, but don't try to anger her too much. After all, that horn of hers does double as a club.**


	5. Update 2:

**Hey Guys Sorry I have neglected this story. A lot has been going on in my life and its been a rough ride. The Next chapter is being worked on and I have started playing MH4U witch is amazing by the way. So yeah expect a chapter soon. PEACE!**


End file.
